


Moving Works Of Art

by phoenix545



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothels, Discrimination, Human Trafficking, Inequality, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Prostitution, Slavery, alphaMadara, alphaTobirama, betaHashirama, characters maybe OOC, omegaIzuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix545/pseuds/phoenix545
Summary: Tobirama always comes here to lose himself in a performers movements.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late at night, and he laid on his back on the futon made of the finest silks on top of the carefully woven tatami floors. With it being night, it was of course dark, the only light being from the candles in each of the four corners of the room. All gave a reddish dim glow that illuminating the room, setting the perfect mood. Tobirama Senju laid and stared at the ceiling, awaiting his guest in silence. The majority of Tobirama was grateful that these walls were sound proof, he would to hate to hear what other clients were up to. It was only up to his imagination to think of what the filthy peasants were doing.

What was a man of his class doing in a place like this? The reason most nobles come; to relieve the stress. He's been coming to this brothel ever since he was sixteen years old. He sneaks out in the dead of night at any chance he gets, retreating to the thicket of the woods near his clans complex. Walking a certain distance until coming across a small house. To most, many might mistake the house for any ordinary home, which is great to hide from the law. Once the doorknob is turned however, the stench of false lust suffocates the individual. It weakens alphas knees, and makes omegas puke.

This betrothal is no different than any other of the time. It offers many other options than just sex, one had to simply fill out a form of how they would prefer their night to go. Options ranged from only sex to foreplay only, but there can be a mixture of both if one wanted, though that's normally the most expensive. Tobirama always does the foreplay because of the rules he has to follow, it proposes a challenge.

The rules were quite simple, the performer cannot be touched. They can touch the client, but they can't be touched in return. Whoever violates these terms will be removed and suspended from the betrothal for a week. However, no one ever follows the rules. Alphas rape the performers on a day to day basis with no consequences. The only time they ever get punished is if they don't pay their bill. Tobirama always obeyed the rules, very uncharacteristic of an alpha to obey, they usually rebel.

It was a challenge, something to test his skills of patience. While it may seemed strange, this method has helped with his ability as a shinobi. No matter how much his blood curdled with eagerness to kill, he must stay hidden and wait for the opportunity. The performer that always made each visit more difficult than the last. This entertainer...is his drug...his nicotine...every time he comes he has to have the same performer because he has to be taken away by his beauty to forget the troubles of his life. Requests were usually denied for specific performers, but because of his wealth, the betrothal has no issues, he just has to pay extra.

Right then, the sliding door began to open, his stomach dropped. In stepped the omega, wearing a black kimono that's sinfully too tight on his petite figure creating a discomfort in the nobles pants already. As usual his hair is pulled back in the low hanging pony-tail, concealing the black ink hair. The lower half of his face is covered by a fan, leaving only his obsidian eyes and long lovely lashes that batted like a ravens wings at him.

The omega closed the door silently, making his way over, dragging his feet lightly as he did. Tobirama watched him carefully. This is how it always plays out, starting out with a little introduction, allowing the performer to show off their beauty which the betrothals always brag about. It gets the client riled up, most alphas would be red in the face and panting, but Tobirama remained cool despite his inner desires.

Everything about this omega was perfect from his mature form, to his beauty, and his grace. He's so alluring, every step he takes, taunts Tobirama, wanting him to get up to pounce. His movements are so swift and elegant, no one can see him coming. Tobirama couldn't help but think this omega would make a great shinobi. Though the thought made him chuckle…an omega…a shinobi? That's almost as comical as saying a beta being a noble.

The raven held this aura of mystery, Tobirama wants to know what's so enticing and strange about this omega. The other came towards him, and towered over him. He's intimidating him, waiting for Tobirama to grab him and pull him down so he was no longer above him. Alphas don't like when their authority is tested. Tobirama on the other hand was willing to show he isn't like most alphas. The omega lowered himself down so now he was on his knees, one hand still held the fan firmly. It's a teasing method, he knows Tobirama wants to see his full face, his lips. He's waiting for Tobirama to slap the fan out of his hands and forcefully kiss him, but Tobirama won't, he's obeying the rules. The omega crawled slowly near his upper body, the obsidian eyes locked on him. Tobirama's breath quickened mentally as their faces were inches apart.

He watched the reflection of the flame dance in the black background that are the omegas eyes, looking like a phoenix being reborn in the ash. The omega began lowering his head, removing the fan at a snail pace, he brushed their lips together, Tobirama eagerly wanted to press their lips together, sweat ran down the side of his face. The others lips began to graze down to his neck, feeling one of the omegas hands travel across his chest towards his pelvis, where the band of his pants were lifted, he hissed, feeling the warm hand grab his hard shaft.

He dug his nails into the sheets, he wants to feel the omega, wants to grab that beautiful full ass. He wants to lavish the small form with his lips and hands. Make the other feel the heat that's welling up inside him as well. He bit back a moan, the hand on his cock moving up. After a few thrusts of the hand, his breath hitched before coming in his pants, darkening the black cloth. He panted, screwing his eyes shut, he didn't want to show his embarrassment, but it was apparent due to his blush. He heard a chuckle as the hand retrieved from his pants.

One final tease, the omega leaned down again, he slowly removed the fan from his lower half. Tobirama could barely make out the features, though his eyes concentrated hard, looking for the full pale lips. The omegas lips, brushed against his for the briefest of moment. He wanted–he needed to know how the flesh of the others lips felt pressing against his. Before he could lean into the kiss, the omega whisked away, slapping the fan across his face again.

He lifted himself off the alpha, eyes smirking down at him, they tormented him, mocked him. Before the omega could move to leave the room, Tobirama growled in frustration, his inner alpha finally cracking from its shell which he sealed it in. He grabbed the free pale wrist, and pulled the other down onto his chest again. He pressed his lips to the performers ear, making sure to inhale the alluring scent as if it was the air he needed to breathe.

"What is your name?" he breathed hotly. He felt the performer tense against him. He waited patiently, but then his hazy eyes gazed at the door. A guard was peering in, Tobirama assumed it's because his time is up. Without any hesitation, he allowed the other to leave from his grasp. Again, he was alone in the room, and cold without the omega there to warm his body. He left feeling more pent up than when he entered.


	2. Chapter 2

 

He isn't called a prostitute, he's called a performer. It's a cover up name in order to hide from the law, but in all honesty, what difference would it make? If a soldier walked in, he wouldn't report the brothel, they'd bask in its offerings. He knows, because he's had sex with soldiers before, on many occasions, even raped by a few. Though rape is nothing new, that's how life goes in a brothel.

Guards and others who keep the brothel intact are called "workers", and they're all alphas. A "performer" is never an alpha or beta, and a "worker" is never an omega or beta. Alphas could never be prostitute, why? That’s just the laws, not written laws, but laws. Guards were suppose to protect them, but all they do is rape them and watch them get raped by clients. When the guard peeked in through the door when he was with his usual silver haired customer, he was watching, waiting for him to be raped for a free erotic show.

When a household of any class, though mostly nobles, already have a child who is an alpha to carry on their legacy, and they end up having a second child who also is an alpha, that second child will be either married off or sent to the military. If that child was an omega, they’re also be married off, or sent to a brothel, or sold into slavery. Of course, sending a child to a brothel is illegal, but families do it all the time because it’s more profitable than arranged marriage or slavery. If a beta was placed in the same situation, they would be sold into slavery, they don’t get any options.

He was sold when he was twelve, and he curses his family to this day. He didn’t know what was going on, he wasn’t aware that’s be his last day of seeing the sun, final day of breathing fresh air, and end of his thin freedom. They were selfish, probably still are, they didn’t need any money, they were wealthy, they were nobles, they only wanted to get rid of him because he’s only a burden. He prays that one day they all will have to endure the horrors he’s gone through.

Many of them get diseases that no one can explain, unlucky for them, disease is still not quite understood, and it’s not like the brothel would put down a pretty penny in order to get them proper medical care. It’s said that they get them because they are unclean, so they’re forcefully bathed by guards in the wash room in the basement, roughly scrubbed until their skin is pink, believing the disease will fall off with the dead skin. The minuscule portion of food didn't help, neither did the living conditions, that's why bodies in the sick room pile up so quickly. Though what does it matter, they can be replaced right?

Anyone who is infected, get thrown in the sick room in the basement as well, to die. When the room begins to get too overcrowded with corpses, they’re burned in the furnace.

They’re crafted to be works of art, beautiful and graceful. He was put through a years worth of lessons in order to have an alpha on his knees, clawing at his clothes with list, make an alpha lose their humanity, with one simple look. Whatever a customer liked, whatever they desired, they were groomed to meet. If the costumer wants the omega to be in heat while having sex, then a pill is shoved down their throat. The pill is designed to make the omega go into heat almost immediately. If an alpha had a thing for having sex with pregnant omegas, then one of them would be impregnated by a guard, forcefully of course. Some pregnant omegas are put off to the side for just this occasion. If the baby has the opportunity to be born, which is rare, almost never happens, they're taken away, and the mother never sees them again.

Unplanned pregnancy happens all too often, that’s why abortions happen in the basement. No one in the brothel is a doctor, so it’s no wonder most end in deaths. Use them until they die, that’s brothel owner thinking. They are all omegas after all, it’s not like their life as any meaning. He had gotten pregnant, whether it was by a guard or client, he wasn’t sure. He was only fourteen at the time, he was scared they’d find out, he was afraid to have an abortion. Though, it was meaningless, they found out, and gave him what he very feared. He surprisingly didn’t die, but he thought he would, he bled so much. It hurt, he was positive the pain would strangle him, put him out of his misery. He isn’t sure how many days went by, all he knew was that he was alive, which was rather…disappointing.

Like all of them, he sleeps by day, and is awake during the night. Completely nocturnal. Because customers don’t come until the sunsets, though he questions why they bother hiding until dark. They all sleep in one room, rotating who gets to have the blankets. He lied on his side, facing the one window where light poured in, ignoring the sobs of the ones around him. He couldn’t sleep, like most nights, his eyes and mind were too fixated on the streams of light. His hand reached its self out, almost as if he expected to touch the rays.

How he missed the sun, the outdoors, his freedom, even if it was little. Anything, anything would be better than the life he has now.

Most think that omegas become a part of the brothel in order to, that’s why so many clients treat them roughly, believing that they deserve it, because they wanted to be here. If only he could tell the world the truth, but he cannot, and never will. Not because he’s trapped in the brothel, even if he were to either escape or be set free, no one would listen. He’s an omega, their voices are never heard, alphas don’t seem to have time to listen or have the care too. They’re nothing more than property, property doesn’t have a voice, thoughts, or opinions.

For whatever reason, he thought of his silver haired customer. He had been coming there for a while now, always requesting him. Something tells him, that he is different from other alphas. He always obeys the rules, very uncharacteristic of an alpha. After all, only a few days ago, was the first time the man had ever touched him. He could almost laugh at the thought though, an alpha, having respect? If he had the happiness, he would burst out laughing.

In the end, all alphas are the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading :D!


End file.
